


In The House of Madness

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [71]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, I honestly do not know how to tag this shit, POV Peter Hale, Peter's like the good guy in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The little life crawled beneath his skin and took hold like none other had ever done, her little claws dug into his heart without causing damage, she was a strange little thing mistreated and afraid of all around her but in the hold of a monster she found safety like no other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The House of Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again 15 minutes and for those who have yet to grasp a hold of this strangely little series of misfortune and madness know this, this series of unfortunate tales some sweet but mostly not are a way for me to pay a debt to my friends with whom I at times make little bets while my friends pay in such forms as cutting or coloring once hair or helping out in various other ways which they are capable of doing and as I RougueShadowWolf am not a skilled baker of bread or have the patience to color a mop of hair I am there for made to pay in this form of short stories. Each 15min tale is born on the vague request of my friends and as the name of the series should suggest there is a time line of 15min so DO NOT expect this to be anything Shakespearian or anything remotely as fanciful as the writings of Jane Austen of the Bronte sisters and J.K.Rowling is safe as well. There are sever mistakes in these stories because… well, come on try to write something with such a little timeline and in a state of half-panic while in the mindset of “JUST WRITE SOMETHING YOU STUPID COW” and let’s see how brilliant and flawless your stories are.  
> Now, now don’t run, there have been a few readers who have enjoyed my chaos so give a go if you dare.  
> But to IN THE HOUSE OF MADNESS (yes, my titles suck as deeply as my inspiration at times does), this story is my payment to Game who asked for a story with Peter Hale finding out while he’s in Eichen House that he’s a father to a toddler and this toddler was demanded to be a little girl (I was given the freedom to do as I wished to this child’s appearance), now Imaginative requested for Peter to be in sort of awe over this knowledge but I sort of messed-up because I was only half-listening at this point because I started to have all these ideas but anyway so Game had expected the story to be in the lines of Derek or the mother of this child going to Peter and tell him about the child but well I wasn’t aware of this want and so the story didn’t go down the path Imaginative had wanted BUT she said she kind liked the story anyway although she was displeased the story ended where it did – which is stupid when she knows what little time I had. Hopefully some of you will enjoy this little story, I know a lot of people don’t like daddy Peter stuff unless it’s in a sexual sort way. Oh and I confess I sort of have been having this idea of Peter sort of finding out he has a daughter while staying in Eichen House, and so I used that idea here so I might’ve cheated a little or used this as a chance to test the waters.

 

He’s been locked away for months now, perhaps even a year or two, time is rather irrelevant within this prison of his. He’s suffered through one humiliating procedure to the next. He’s been drugged out of his mind and forced to endure unwanted company, his tongue has been loosened more times than he can count while being judged on his truthfulness as well as his deceitfulness. He’s been forced into silence when all he wanted to do was scream his anger and hurt. He has been dragged into unwanted solitude and isolation where his mind could only wander back into the dark little corners where madness waited to consume him once more. He has spent months perhaps years screaming internally each and every dreadful day while his mind and resolve shattered.  

 

Peter’s been shuffling through one day and another, losing track of days and hours, seasons and holidays lost on him while he lives through this hell on earth.

 

He’s listening to Morell who is as always at the beginning of their sessions reading out his sins of the past few days, he rarely does anything she approves of and frankly he doesn’t care much for her approval or anyone else’s for that matter least of all Dr. Hertz’s who continues to use Peter as his personal little Ginny pig. From past experiences and from the way Morell’s scent turns just a little bit sour and bitter Peter knows that the woman across the table which is like his chair screwed to the floor doesn’t entirely agree with Dr. Hertz procedures, but unless she wants to forsake her place of employment she was wise to hold her tongue when it came to her unwanted opinions.

 

 Peter is  tired and wished to be allowed back to his prison room where he is under constant surveillance, he’s well aware of his failures when it came to Dr. Hertz’s latest experiment, the psychotropic drug had long ago passed through Peter’s system but Peter could _still feel_ the worms wriggling around beneath his skin and smell the Since trying to skin himself alive he has been heavily sedated which makes it even more difficult for Peter to focus or care about what is being said about him, he is so undone that he doesn’t even think about the angry yelling and the sound of running feet that he can hear on the outside of the dull room that was far too brightly lit but his attention is drawn the moment the door of the room that looks more like an interrogation room than a safe please for cracked minds to reveal there dark thoughts.

 

If he was little bit less stuck in a confusing sense of restlessness that thrummed and wiggled beneath his skin and behind his eyes, perhaps then Peter would’ve turned his tired attention towards the door to catch some inkling of knowledge of who it is that has finally silenced Morell; if he wasn’t bundled up in a straightjacket and chained to the floor by heavy chains dangling from the color around his neck and the shackles latched to his ankles then he would’ve long ago silenced her with a claw or his fangs.

 

There are loud voices yelling as well as a desperate whine and a whimper before something small and naked figure darts up onto his lap, and if his arms were free he might’ve either pushed the little thing off of him or held it tighter while clawed little fingers latches onto him breaking through the fabrics like tiny needles, he looks straight into the face of a wolfed-out child sporting a messy sort of a buzz-cut and wide fearful eyes which switched between brilliant blue and beta yellow,  the frightened little thing trying to balance on his lap scents the air before latching on to him for dear-life, the distressed little sounds escaping the trembling form pressed against him yank at Peter’s heart like nothing has done since before his body and mind were burned; Peter is as shock as Morell appears to be she’d even dropped her pen and papers.

 

Breathing in Peter’s senses are brought alive once more, a vividness he’d never experienced before strikes him which is rather strange considering how Peter’s sense of smell had always been superior in comparison to his siblings, even his sister Talia while an Alpha hadn’t ever truly been able to decipher the complex tales a scent could yield as flawlessly or easily as Peter had; the child reeks of fear and loneliness, discomfort and desperation, urine and filth. This child smells like a feral wolf, a trapped lone wolf but there’s also something about the child’s scent that snaps the wolf beneath Peter’s skin from its miserable hibernation, causing it to rare and growl possessively and whimper desperately.  

 

_Cub. Mine all mine. Protect cub. Mine. Mine. Cub, mine. Keep safe. Mine._

 

Peter can’t and doesn’t want to argue the claim his wolf announces loudly and surely, there’s something so very distinctively Peter Hale in this little ones scent that makes Peter’s fingers and arms itch with a want to wrap his arms around the little child. This feral child who is so desperately trying to vanish into Peter in order to hide from the large males racing towards the direction of the room, this child smells like family to him much like Derek and Cora did but in an entirely original way, this child was a fresh new link in the chain of Hale’s but a link bound to Peter more than anyone else; this little life whimpering and whining pleading for Peter’s protection was his, and its behavior seemed to prove what Peter already knew _this_ child was his and even this little feral thing recognized that he was someone important to it, recognized him as something or someone who could be trusted and wasn’t that just a strange thought?

 

Peter is confused on so many levels. He’s father a child without knowing it, and here this child is feral and in a state of panic. His child, and it is his, is in Eichen House which was hardly the proper place for a little one, and this little child reeks of abandonment.  Peter nuzzles against the messy hair and attempts to sooth and comfort the frightened cub with a soft deep rumbling sound he knew had always given him a sense of safety when his own parents had made it. The little life continues to whine and whimper but stops trying to vanish into his body and there’s a decrease of tension in the little body of what has to be a child of three years old or perhaps two.

 

`Our apologize Dr. Morell, ´ the giant of a man covered in dull tattoos said while slipping into the room breathing heavily faced flushed and forehead glistening with beads of sweat, `the little monster got away from us.´ Hearing the tall man with a deep voice speak caused the child to once more attempt to hide inside of Peter’s chest, smelling the increase of fear explode from the trembling and pitifully whimpering child.

 

`We nearly had her in the tub this time.´ hearing the voice of the man with a fondness for manhandling Peter whenever he was drugged out his mind and who had a face like a rat, and if you asked Peter he’d say that the scar he’d given the man right across his ugly little face only improved the orderlies appearance. Rat-face with his soaked clothes made a move towards Peter and the visibly frightened child who was indeed in need for a bath if the stench of urine and filth was anything to go by, but regardless of the little ones need for a bath Peter snapped his sharp teeth at the unpleasant man honesty of urine and filth, but Peter was none the less snapping his sharp fangs at the hand coming towards the little girl who was whining pitifully against Peter chest.

 

`No. Mine.´ Peter snaps his teeth only an inch away from the nasty sausage-fingered hand, Rat-man yanked his hand away at the very last second.  The orderly cursed out-loud while Morell asked with an air of surprise as well as curiosity, `Yours?´  Peter takes the momentary reprieve to nuzzle the little child who accepts it so very easily and settles against him for a moment, the little one slips its little thumb into its little mouth while resting a pointy little ear against his chest.  The orderlies are calling for assistance and Peter knows what “assistance” holds and he nearly screams with frustration because he’s arms around bound and he’s chained to the floor by his neck and ankles; just the thought of someone taking the little life from him drugging it, electrocuting it and drugging it into submission made him sick. His fear and anger unsettle his little one who begins to whimper its thumb still stuck in its little mouth. Morell continues to watch them like a hawk, eyes calculating and full of wonder.

 

`Touch my cub,´ Peter growls as three more orderlies slip into the room, two who are carrying syringes one of which is carrying a stiff enough of dosage to knock Peter off of his ass and the other to render the little child unconscious if not dead, ` and I will gut you.´ His threats are ignored and all the cruel men begin to approach him and his baby who is whimpering so very loudly with a great deal of distress, and Peter growls a little bit louder but nothing seems to stop them and his heart begins to race with a great deal of panic because he can’t do anything to stop these cruel bastards from taking what’s his.

 

`Baby run. You need to run.´ Peter starts to tell the child that has started to cry and clutch at him with little claws digging into his flesh, `Run baby. Run.´ Peter knows by just the expression on the little face that this child has no idea what he’s saying.

 

`Stop. Back away.´ Morell says sharply and the hostile figures pause in their approach while Morell looks down at the child for a minute clearly weighing the pros and cons of what she’s about to do, and Peter who is trying to figure out how he could defend the child that smells like his, the child who has his wolf repeating the words _My cub, mine, protect_ , watches the grown-woman waiting to see if she would show him and his cub mercy and kindness she had not showed him during all the months he’d stayed in the hell hole that was the asylum.

 

`Peter,´ Morell begins, voice cautious, even somewhat tentative, ` do you think you could perhaps get our little guest here to take a much needed bath?´ Her words cause the orderlies begin to laugh with an air of cruelty that made his teeth ache, and Peter wants to prove them wrong because he and the wolf in him believes they could indeed do such a thing considering how they had successfully managed to bathe all of Talia’s and his brother’s kids and they had all been little spoiled monsters.

 

`She _needs_ a bath Peter, don’t you think?´ Morell asks causing Peter’s mind to pause at the word she, the little ones scent hadn’t yielded any inclination to the sex of his little wolf and in all honesty it hadn’t been a priority to him what sex the child had because it was of no importance at this stage of their lives, however now that he was made aware of his little wolf being a she-wolf his mind was reeling with this piece of information; little she-wolves could either be sweet as candy one minute and explosive the next and this was before they began to experience the change that would threaten their innocence and lure all sorts to come and circle and sniff around them, the thought of boys sniffing around his daughter displeased Peter a great deal because not just any sort of boy would do for his daughter even if she was somewhat feral at the moment.  There was of course nothing wrong with his cub being a female, they developed faster and were fierce fighters and quick.

 

Nuzzling the sticky grainy cheek of his little princess and she would be a little princess with some much needed love and care. She might never become a Disney princess, but a princess she would be one day because every little girl regardless of birth deserved to be a little princess.  

 

Peter agrees with Morell’s opinion on the necessity of a good clean, of course he does, especially when the stench that comes off of the little thing could awaken the dead and not to mention the fact that he could feel the filth covering the child like a second piece of skin, there’s even a rare rash which screams of neglect; Peter knew that for a child born a wolf gaining even a little light rash wasn’t an easy achievement, what a rash like the one the little wolf was sporting came from several weeks if not month of poor care.

 

`Do you think you could get her to take a bath Peter?´ Morell asks snapping Peter out of his thoughts, hissing slightly as the little wolf digs her claws deeper into his flesh, and her stench of fear increases.

 

`I – I could try.´ Peter answers hesitantly before turning his gaze up at the woman who was part to blame for his misery, `But I’ll need my hands free.´

 

`Of course.´ Morell says while the others in the room protest loudly, but in the end his hands are freed and he’s carrying the little girl towards the bathroom the chain connected between his ankles and his neck clinking and clanging as he moves the sound doesn’t bother Peter as much as it usually did because he’s finally able to touch what belongs to him carry it and take in the details of this little creature in his arms; the child is fearful, anxious, seeking comfort and protection from him. The orderlies as well as two heavily armed guards are all tense and watchful of him, he hears their whispers about him and the little girl and nothing they say eases Peter’s loathing towards them. Morell is walking at the front, playing with her phone as she walks, perhaps informing her brother about this development of things. Peter loathes the bathroom in which he has never had a pleasant experience in, too many showers chained to the wall being scrubbed red and raw and washed with icy water and left to hang and dry for hours, and from the way the little one begins to try and slip through his hold it is clear she too holds no fond memories of this tiled space.

 

Peter hates the tiled room of humiliation where he’d been treated worse than an animal.

 

There are a set of anxious-looking female nurses eyeing him like the ticking-time-bomb Dr. Hertz has deemed him to be, and frankly Peter can’t blame them for their natural fear considering what he’d done in his life. Peter eyes the bath in the middle of the room warily, he’d once had an ice-bath in the thing and he’d rather forget that experience sooner rather than later; Peter eyes the soapy water warily if he caught a single sight of an ice-cube he’s going to take-off running, he will never allow his little princess experience any of the horrors he’d had in the bathtub.

 

`No!´ the child begins to screams shocking Peter who’d allowed himself to think that the child lacked any vocabulary capabilities, but it was clear she knew at least one word and she began screaming it louder the closer she was brought to the bath prepared for her. Peter scents the air while trying to stop his little wolf-princess from escaping over his shoulder, she’s using her claws and drawing blood but he holds on tightly. Peter can smell the filth and fear of the child but also the soapy water that’s smells of warmth and nothing harmful.

 

`NO!´ the little thing trying to slip through his hold and onto the floor howls, and Peter holds her just a little bit tighter as he fears she might escape to somewhere he might not find her and just the thought of losing her has him holding her ever so much tighter.

 

`It’s alright sweetheart.´ Peter says trying to calm the terrified child with just the sound of his voice, `I’m not going to hurt you. I promise.´ the child continues to trash and claw at him. Realizing there is no way for him to get the child into the bath without her taking off screaming Peter decides that the best way of cleaning his messy little princess is by him taking a bath too, and so without a word of warning Peter clumsily maneuvers his body into the bath; the chains around his ankles and neck renders him clumsy in his movements and the oddity of it causes the little girl to fall silent. With his itchy clothes still on him he slips into the water that is pleasantly warm still the child in his arms screams and digs her claws into his shoulders the second the water touches her skin, Peter shush her softly while gesturing for the nurse with a washcloth in her hand to come to him but instead of doing so she throws the item and the little bottle of shampoo in the bath causing Peter to roll his eyes. His movements are careful and slow, he doesn’t trust a single orderly not to do somethings stupid like using their Tasers on him while in the bath.

 

With the washcloth that has been used one too many times Peter begins to gently wash the trembling little back of the crying child which he can barely keep against him, it has been years since something this small and fragile lay against although in the past the little things weren’t clawing at his chest the way this feral little thing did, but although it hurts him Peter keeps rumbling soothingly.

 

It takes a while but soon the little girl dares to look up at him, still trembling and eyes full of fear, and Peter smiles at her, `Hey there sweetheart, this isn’t all that bad of a bath now is it darling.´ His words do little to chase away her anxiousness or fearfully, but she’s stopped clawing and allows him to wash her without trying to escape the bath of him for that matter. He continues to talk to her softly, he takes his sweet time washing her clean and the bathwater needs to be drained and replaced twice during their bath because the child was covered in several layers of dirt, the water vanishing down the drain seemed to fascinate the little girl while the refilling had her screaming and attempting to escape the coming flood but Peter held her tightly and rumbled soothingly to her. 

 

`I bet we can get you some bath toys for next time sweetheart.´ Peter says glancing over at Morell hoping the fairly bright woman would understand his meaning, `Maybe a few rubber-ducky’s,´ Peter grabs the plastic cup and with one hand covering the little eyes he allows the water to drizzle down on the shirt strands of hair, it causes the little one to jump a little and whine but as he rumbles she settles once more little fingers playing with the chain attached to the collar around his neck and the cuffs around his ankles, ` a boat perhaps, would you like that a few ducky’s and a little boat.´ Peter removes his hand from the little ones eyes and begins to clean the top of the little head, he takes great care when rubbing shampoo into the scalp which like everything else about the little thing needed attention and care, Peter’s quick to halt any drops of soapy water dancing dangerously close to her pretty blue eyes which were so focused on him like he was something important and curious, `Or perhaps you’d prefer a dolphin instead of a silly little boat? Shall we ask dear Morell if she could take get you some toys? ´ 

 

His feral little princess whines a little and tries to avoid his hand which rises to rest over the pretty little eyes to prevent any of the shampoo he is about washout of her shorn hair, there was no reason to risk irritating her pretty eyes, as he shushes her the little wolf-cub settles down once more and allows him to do with her as it pleases him.

 

`Shall I ask her? ´ Peter inquires knowing perfectly well that the little child would not answer him, he continues to speak to his little feral little daughter and there’s no doubt about it now that he could properly smell her natural scent. He continued to washout the shampoo from the little head that would surely grow pretty long strands of brilliant-red hair which he could brush and braid, `Maybe we could even convince her to buy you some proper shampoo that won’t burn your pretty little eyes.´ 

 

`I’ll see what I can do.´ Morell says while some others in the room mumble and snort.

 

`Maybe we could get you some fluffy pleasant towels or bathrobes too?´ Peter says frowning down at the rough cheap towel thrown at him as he struggles to his feet, Morell says nothing but Peter suspects she’s taking notes on what he’s asking for, sure he knows he’ll have to pay for them. Peter begins to rub the little body dry with the scratchy towel that really isn’t doing her soft skin any favors.

 

`Oh now you smell so clean and fresh.´ Peter tells the little girl while he wraps a towel around her little form, the little girl standing before his kneeling form little hands holding onto his soaking shirt, another towel is thrown at him and he shoots a glare at the nurse throwing things at him like his a dog or a deranged man but he quickly returns his attention towards the child and begins to dry her short-short hair, `you are so pretty without all that dirt and filth that you were covered in.´

 

`Figures that the psycho would get the little monster washed.´ one of the orderlies whispers into the ear of the nurse who was standing ready to step in with whatever clothes they expected the child to wear, Peter could growl and threaten to rip the man’s throat out with his teeth but instead he continues to keep his attention on the little child.  

 

`You need to get her into this.´ the nurse who’d agreed with the orderlies stupid remark throws a pair of pull-up diapers at him, `or she’ll shit and piss where she stands or sits.´ the orderly whispers out the words, `filthy animal.´ Peter flashes his eyes at the pair but grabs the diaper and shows it to the little girl who is now chewing on the washcloth.

 

`Sweetheart, ´ Peter keeps his voice firm and she listens to him although it’s clear she has no idea what he’s saying, and carefully he pulls her onto his lap and maneuvers her little legs and the diaper until it’s on her she’d allowed him to do it but as soon as it’s on she begins to try and claw it off of her, but when he barks out the word, `Stop´ and `No´ she stills and only whimpers a little. He kisses the back of her head before proceeding to dress her in the odd looking grey-colored onsie. It takes a lot of growling and some force to get the little she-wolf in the miserable piece of clothing once she’s dressed in the dull-grey piece of clothing Peter begins to comfort her while glaring at the nurse who’d handed him the horrible onsie that was no better than a straightjacket for toddlers; there are no holes for her hands to come out of and the fabric at the end of the sleeve is thicker and tightened around the wrist to secure the hand and Peter feels sick imprisoning the child this way, but he’ll do anything to prove he can handle her and to keep the syringe away from her.

 

`There we are, sweetheart, all clean and dressed.´ Peter tells the little girl who is whining pathetically as she can’t get a hold of him with her covered hands, and Peter feels so sorry for the little girl who had trusted him and this was what he’d done with that trust.

 

`Well done Peter.´ Morell says sounding rather impressed with him and so she should be Peter thinks while kissing the top of his little girls head, and she’s pawing at him trying desperately to latch on to him but she just can’t and it breaks his heart.

 

`Would you perhaps like to help us feed her? ´ Morell asks while moving closer to him and the little girl who was whining pitifully and Peter wants to pull her closer but he’s soaking wet and so he keeps her at bay which in turn hurts him as well as the young pup who lets out a sad high pitched whine and a howl. The sour-faced nurse scoops the little girl up into her arms. The child howls in despair the moment she realizes the situation she’s in, she starts to wriggle and reach out towards Peter crying out to him and Peter is up and off of the floor immediately, demanding the nurse to give him the child.

 

`Give her to me.´ Peter demands but the woman only glares at him and steps back with his kid still in her arms.

 

`Peter.´ Morell says as Peter makes a move to take back what belongs to him, `Would you like to help us feed her? ´ the question causes Peter to pause and glance at the woman who had hardly been his greatest supporter in the past, then again Alan Deaton hadn’t been a fan of his either. Peter doesn’t need to even think about the answer and so his swiftly nods, which earns him a smile from the woman with a knowing and yet intrigued look in her eyes.

 

`Then let’s get you in some dry clothes so we don’t ruin hers.´ Morell says and Peter just nods eyes on his little girl who is working herself up with every minute stuck in the arms of nurse grim.                                                                                                                                                                                 

 

As soon as Peter is wearing dry clothes and back in his chains Peter snatches the little girl from the nurse whom he’s been keeping a very watchful eye on because by the looks of things the woman wouldn’t mind dropping his baby girl head first to the hard-cold-tiled floor, Peter isn’t even sure he wouldn’t keep an ever watchful eye on anyone who held his daughter in their arms. His little girl is quick to wrap her arms around his neck while whining desperately, Peter knows that whine it’s as good as the little girl asking him to never let her go and to keep her safe and he intends to do just that. Peter knows it shouldn’t warm his heart as much as it does to have this little child so desperate for his care and protection, it shouldn’t make him feel so wonderful knowing that this child trusts only him; but no one since the Hale fire has ever truly needed or wanted him like this little thing in his arms does.

 

`It’s alright sweetheart,´ Peter shush the little girl who whines and whimpers against his shoulder, `daddy’s got you.´ the nurse snorts while one of the orderlies whispers to the man still holding a syringe in hand, `Daddy? If he’s her daddy she’s dead-meat.´ Peter flashes his eyes at the orderly but a look alone can’t stop the other orderlies from responding with their own words of cruelty and disgracefulness.

 

`Just wait when he gets her alone, I’m sure he’ll fuck her like the desperate filthy animal he is.´ Peter is absolutely disgusted by just the idea alone and tightens his hold of his daughter because of the stench of arousal wafting off of the short stocky-built orderly, Peter makes a mental note to never leave his daughter alone with the man in question. Hell, Peter might just have to find a way to kill the sick bastard as soon as possible just to be on the safe-side of things.

 

`Figures that little bitch would take a liking to the serial-killer.´ the third man, the mountain of a man, says loudly enough for even human ears to pick-up and Peter is about to snap at the rude and stupid man but Morell beats him too it.

 

`She’s afraid.´ Morell’s voice is icy and so is the look she gives the three very human men in the room, `she doesn’t trust us because we smell human and she’s never had a good experience with our kind so of course a child who has come to expect pain and humiliation from humans _is_ going to latch onto the only none human in the room.´Peter makes a mental note to ask more about the little ones past once things have calmed down a little and he gets Morell alone, he needs to know everything that could possibly interfere with his little ones rehabilitation.

 

The child-hating nurse opens her mouth ready to possibly counter argue or whatnot but Morell is on a roll and steamrolls right over anyone prepared to make a fool of themselves by speaking about things they couldn’t possibly fully understand.

 

`And furthermore it is within the realms of reasoning that Ms. Keaton here,´ Peter latches to the name and an image of rich-red hair and pretty blue eyes flash before his eyes, the neighbor of his apartment had been one Ms. Ashley Keaton with whom he’d spent a great deal of nights working out his frustrations, and now that he thought of it the little girl did carry a faint trace of Ms. Keaton’s flowery scent with a hint of citrus, ` recognizes Mr. Hale’s scent as something important and similar to her own,´ and Peter does recognize his own slightly more dark scent which causes Peter’s wolf hum with happiness because the child smells really like _his_.

 

`We should be pleased we’ve found a peaceful solution to dealing with little Ms. Keaton here because none of you have managed to find one.´ Morell turns towards Peter once she’s finished snapping at the orderlies, `Now Peter please follow me.´  Peter does as he is told for once without asking for something in return, he follows the woman who’d attempted to get into his head by words and drugs alone down the halls and corridors leading him into a small secluded room which causes his pup to have another strong and displeasing reaction,she screams and tries to claw her way to freedom but her hands are covered and so all she does is strike at him and paws at him with soft covered hands.Peter can smell his little ones fear and distress increase even before the door to the room is opened and the stench of the room has his hackles rising and his wolf growling loudly demanding for Peter to run with their cub but he knows running isn’t an option with the chains and all. The room reeks of his cub, it reeks of tears, sick, fear, pain and so many other horrible things that he turns his gaze towards Morell who is watching him and his daughter closely.

 

`What is this? ´ he asks refusing to step inside the small room that has a small table with straps in it and there’s that young doctor who had a habit of enjoying his work with Dr. Hertz a little bit too much, the younger male is finishing checking the instruments on a small tray and Peter recognizes a few of them from his nightmares.

 

`What the hell is this? ´ Peter yells fury growing in his heart as he sees the thin plastic tube he suspects would be forced down his child’s gullet.  

 

`Well we’ll push this tube through, ´ theyoung doctor begins to explain everything about the procedure to Peter like he’s some common fool, and Peter hates him for it almost as much as he hates the idea of these twisted and sick individuals strapping his baby girl to the table and forcing the thin tube into her little nostril or right through her little mouth which would be forced open by one of the sterile instruments on the small tray.

 

 `Once in place nurse Harlow here,´ the doctor nods towards the nurse who seemed to think so very little about the feral-child, she oozed loathing and hatred, ` will begin to feed the supplements into this tube with the …´ the doctor continues but Peter has had enough of the lunacy and barks out his protest.

 

`No.´ Peter snaps once more before he backs away from the table staring at the people in the room with an air of shock and horror, `You can’t do this – this, this is barbaric.´ His little princess is now screaming in such a way that Peter’s ears are beginning to ring and he’s struggling to keep a hold of her, and he can smell her tears and the way she’s soiling her diaper.

 

`And how else would we feed her?´ nurse Harlow asks like there truly was no other way than forcing some horrible looking gunk down a tube forced down into the little body of a terrified little girl who was at the moment wetting herself with fear.

 

`I don’t know! ´ Peter yells at the woman, `Give me a fucking bottle or a spoon and I’ll feed her like she’s a human being!´ Peter booms stepping further away from the table, eyes snapping towards Morell pleading with her without words to not force him to do _this_ to his baby.

 

`She terrified.´ he says and his daughter really is terrified the same way he’d been as fire consumed the life and family he’d known.

 

`You think you could do it Peter, get her to eat without being forced? ´ Morell asks and Peter is quick to answer her, `Just let me try. If I can’t – then I’ll hold her down while you force that thing into her.´ Peter of course doesn’t want to force-feed the child but from the amount of ribs sticking out of the little body and the nobs of her spine creating an ugly string of disturbing pearls down the little back he understand that the child needs food in her body to sustain her life.

 

`Very well.´ Morell says looking at Peter with a little smile in her eyes there’s a weak protest from the young doctor but Morell waves it off instead asking the fearful nurse to grab the so-called food prepared for the little girl.

 

`I think we should attempt feeding her in a less traumatic setting, don’t you think Peter? ´ Peter nods immediately and points out that his little girl also needs a change.

 

**~*~**

 

Peter knows what’s at stake as he sits on his bunk in his prison cell with a colorful bottle in his hand and a freshly changed little girl resting her ear against his chest eyeing the colorful bottle he’s holding in his hand warily,they are being watched and Peter knows this is it that unless he can get the child to suckle to _feed_ she will be forced to endure having a plastic-tube forced into her little body, and he can’t let that happen.He bends down to kiss the top of her head, humming softly waiting for her racing heart to settle down a little before doing anything else. He attempts to ignore everything else around him but it’s hard when there are so many watchful eyes on him and her.

 

`Honey, it’s time for you to eat.´ Peter tells his little girl bringing the teat of the bottle to his little girls lips but she shakes her head and turns it away, and Peter can’t blame her because the so-called food in the bottle reeks of nothing appetizing and Peter would have to discuss with Morell about changing this artificial-crap to something more appetizing something more befitting his daughter’s needs.

 

`I know it doesn’t smell right, and probably doesn’t even taste all that yummy, but you need to do this.´ Peter knows he’s probably saying words his kid doesn’t even understand the meaning of, and so he lifts the bottle to his own lips and suckles a little fighting the cringe that threatens to appear on his face because the stuff is goddamn awful.

 

`Look, daddy did it. And I’m not going to lie to you sweetheart this stuff is as bad as cousin Derek’s eyebrows which you’ve thankfully not inherited, ´ Peter says while kissing the little forehead of his princess and bringing the bottle to her little mouth, ` but honey you need to do this, you need to drink a little. Come on baby, just a little.´ she shakes her head and whines a weak protest but Peter couldn’t budge Peter had to get his little princess to at least take the bottle and suckle half of its disgusting content into her belly.

 

`Come on baby, do it for daddy.´ he brings the teat to her lips and with a little whimper she takes the rubbery end into her mouth and Peter praises her immediately and kisses her forehead, he wants to glance over at their audience to smirk triumphantly at them but he doesn’t dare to look away from his princess incase she’d stop feeding. The more she feeds from the bottle the more fiercely she suckles the hunger she most likely hadn’t realized she had making itself now known. By thetime the bottle is drained her eyes have grown heavy and she almost out of it when Morell and the orderlies as well as nurse Harlow slips into the room.

 

`Well done Peter.´ Morell praises him but Peter only feels a coldness spread through him because he knows what’s about to happen, and he holds his baby closer and shakes his head.

 

`No. You can’t take her.´ Peter says as the giant of a man moves towards him closely followed by the bitter nurse, `She needs me.´

 

`Peter.´ Morell sighs but Peter isn’t done, he’s up and off of his bed moving as far away as he can from these people who will try and take his baby girl away from him.

 

`You can’t take her. Please don’t take her.´ Peter pleads while cradling his daughter closer to him, he suspects that her drowsiness had nothing to do with her being full and it irks him to know how he’d unwillingly drugged her.

 

`Peter, please _don’t_ make this any more difficult than it already is. ´ Morell says and there’s a slight threat there but Peter can’t just hand his kid over to these incompetent idiots, he can’t just give her away like some cat or a dog.

 

`She _needs_ me. You’re doing _everything_ wrong.´ Peter wants to scream, yell, explode his anger and despair in a way he hasn’t done in years but his little girl is so close to falling asleep and she needs the rest, she reeks of exhaustion and for once contentment and Peter wants her to remain at peace with him.

 

`She needs me to keep her safe, she needs me to comfort and ground her, to anchor her. And none of you can do that, she’s terrified of all of you.´ Peter has backed himself into a corner, and he feels trapped and ready to let the beast out to just put his baby down and rip into everyone who dared to try and takes his baby from him, because he was certain and so was his wolf that these stupid humans would end-up killing his little one and that would not do, but there’s a part of him that knows that if he begins to bare his fangs and claws he might never be allowed to see her again.

 

`You’re killing her slowly.´ Peter says with an air of desperation he really doesn’t want these people to hear coming from him because some of them would use it against him and he knows it, but he is desperate to keep and care for this little girl who was so weak and fragile and lonely. Morell pauses her advance and looks at him, looks at him like she was capable of seeing into his soul and he can tell she is thinking but although she has stopped moving the orderlies have not.

 

`Please.´ he pleads with the woman who seemed the be the only one with a heart, and he doesn’t even try and fight the tears from appearing because Peter knows that there’s a strong chance that he would never see his girl again, and just the thought has him crying against the soft neck while trying to memories her scent every detail of it because he would live each day trying to chase her down just to get a glimpse of her if need be.

 

`How are we killing her Peter? ´ Morell asks and to this Harlow hisses, `we’re taking are of he, how is that killing it? ´

 

Peter flashes his eyes at the woman and snarls, `You’re doing it wrong. She _needs_ comfort, she _needs_ to feel safe and warm, she n _eeds_ to be held and touched without getting hurt for it.  She wants comfort, security, love and none of you can give that to her but _I_ can. And that stuff you are feeding her isn’t right and she knows it and so she doesn’t want it, and drugging her isn’t helping her it probably just throws her off balance even more.´

 

`And you think we could trust you with her? You’ve killed a lot of people.´ the giant of a man says cracking his knuckles readying himself for battle and Peter presses his body into the corner as much as possible because Peter knows that if he puts the child down so he could fight this man the nurse or even Morell would swoop in and take his baby girl, and if he keeps holding her he can’t fight and he’ll get a loaded syringe stuck in his neck and once his arms lost their hold of his little princess she would be stolen away.

 

`I would _never_ hurt her. _Never_.´ and Peter knows it’s true, he would never hurt his girl, `I’ll die before I let that happen.´

 

`Would you agree to give her to Derek? ´ Morell suddenly says and Peter turns to look at the woman and he’s ready to protest but she continues to speak and he sees reason in her words, `He’s family, she’d find comfort in his scent perhaps not as much as she does in yours but that can be fixed by giving her a few of your shirts. Derek would know how to care for her properly, wouldn’t he?´  Peter nods and he’s thinking about it, about keeping his baby girl trapped within the walls of this hell hole cared for by people who couldn’t care less about her well-being than they could care about the well-being of a sewer rat. Derek would feel compelled to care for the little girl because she was family even if he didn’t really know her, and Derek would know what a little wolf like Peter’s little princess would need, Derek would know what to feed her and if not he could always ask Deaton.

 

`Peter? Would you agree to allow Derek to care for here? ´ Morell asks and she looks straight into his eyes, and Peter averts his gaze to the sleeping child in his arms and he wants to keep her close but he also wants her to be cared for by someone who would know what they are doing, someone who would understand that she would sleep the best next to a warm comforting body.

 

`I love you.´ Peter whispers into the little ear, `I know you don’t understand what I’m saying but I love you.´ and then he looks over at Morell and with a bitterness he asks  the hard-faced woman, `You leave her with me until Derek comes?´

 

`You’d give her to him? ´ Morell asks and Peter huffs angrily, `She’ll survive with him, she’ll die in here without me. ´

 

**Author's Note:**

> OH and thank you all for giving this story a chance! And if you liked it then AWESOME! I’d like to point out that I sort of had one too many ideas where this story would go but the time ended, like I’d imagined Peter trying to teach his daughter to be a little less feral and to speak, I’d imagine he’d be uncharacteristically thrilled when she finally says Daddy like he’d go as far as hugging the orderly or something and getting his ass sapped for it but, and I’d imagine that eventually he’d contact Derek in order to make proper arrangements for him and his daughter for the time when they leave the nut-farm.


End file.
